The micro electro mechanical system (MEMS) microphone is an electrical sound transducer manufactured by using a micro mechanical machining technology, and has the characteristics of small size, good frequency response, low noise and the like. With the development of small, light and thin electronic equipment, MEMS microphones have been increasingly widely applied to the equipment.
In relevant technologies, MEMS microphones generally have a waterproof structure that a waterproof net is directly stuck to the interior at a sound hole of a metal shell, or a waterproof net is stuck to a sound hole formed in a printed circuit board (PCB) substrate, PCB substrate. The waterproof net is substantially woven by adopting an organic material, and shrinks seriously at an over-high temperature, so that the waterproof property and the acoustic performance are greatly influenced.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a microphone to overcome the aforesaid problems.